Tsuyu Asui (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820587 |no = 8436 |altname = Tsuyu Asui |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 189 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 46, 52, 64, 70, 76, 88, 94, 100 |normal_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 12, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Calm and levelheaded, Tsuyu can be counted on to be straightforward with her opinions no matter the situation. She is very kind and observant, regardless of how people may ostracize her for her odd appearance. With her Quirk, Frog, she has shown herself to be a tremendous asset when fighting alongside other heroes. She would be paired with another student during their final exam—and tasked with defeating a formidable foe. It would take their combined cunning and skill to overcome their severe gap in power. |summon = It doesn't matter how righteous we are. If we break the law, then we're no better than the villains! |fusion = We've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who we can trust? |evolution = |hp_base = 7739 |atk_base = 2275 |def_base = 2275 |rec_base = 2275 |hp_lord = 8599 |atk_lord = 3250 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3250 |hp_anima = 8631 |rec_anima = 3012 |atk_breaker = 3488 |def_breaker = 3012 |def_guardian = 3488 |rec_guardian = 3131 |def_oracle = 3131 |rec_oracle = 3607 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Keen Perception |lsdescription = 150% boost to Def, 60% boost to Rec, max HP, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, 15% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding |lsnote = 30% chance to add 20% Atk reduction and 20% mitigation after receiving 5000 damage, 12 BC fill and 10% guard mitigation |bb = Hopping Strike |bbdescription = Boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk, Def, Rec for 2 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation, 10 BC fill upon guarding, 150% parameter boost to self, 10% OD fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Quick Strike |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 30 combo random Water attack on all foes, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 10% critical, elemental vulnerability, 150% Water elemental damage, 25% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |ubb = Cunning Strike |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 100% DoT mitigation, 350% boost to parameters, 400% elemental damage, 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Leap of Faith |esitem = Ochaco Uraraka, All Might |esdescription = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes for all allies when Ochaco Uraraka is in the same Squad, 15% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, negates all status ailments for all allies & hugely restores HP for 3 turns when guarding for all allies |esnote = 50% damage boost against status afflicted foes, heals 3500 - 4000 HP |evofrom = |evointo = 820588 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Water Bulb |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon II - Aug. 08, 07:00 PST - Aug. 22, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_1_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Tsuyu1 }}